Shake It Up, Break It Up
by iwritemusic
Summary: Robbie's cousin moves to LA and attends Hollywood Arts. Awesomeness ensues. Basically I write what comes to me because I can. OC based.
1. Prologue, or Lunch With The Gang

**This is my first fanfic, so it may be a little iffy. There'll be a bunch of OC's, but that's just cause I feel like it. It does center around one OC and the usual gang. Review, I don't own Victorious, etc.**

Prologue: (Andre's POV)

"So wait, your cousin is going to start coming to Hollywood Arts?" I asked.

Robbie smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "He's awesome. We've always been close. He helped me write that song about broken glass. But I haven't seen him or his family for years."

"Great. Another stupid geek who probably carries around a puppet. Like we need another one of those around here."

"Jade! Be nice!" scolded Beck.

"Yeah, that was hurtful," said Rex.

Tori walked up to the table, carrying a salad and a cookie. "What's going on, people?"

"Robbie's cousin is gonna come here starting on Monday," said Beck, "and apparently he's very 'cool.'"

Rex spoke up again, "We all know that's a lie. Like anyone cool would associate with this nerd."

"Rex!" Robbie yelled, "You don't even know him!"

"Rex doesn't know who?" asked Cat, as she approached the table.

After the group filled her in, Robbie continued, "His band decided to relocate to work on their career. His parents are really supportive, so he's going to live with my family."

He was interrupted by the bell and after tossing their trash, the gang headed to Sikowitz' classroom.


	2. Chapter ONE: Dead on Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrivals (OC's POV)

I took the final step off of the airplane, and, taking in my surroundings, pulled out my iPod. I wasn't in the mood for Forever the Sickest Kids anymore, so I flipped through my music and finally decided on The Almost, and with Aaron Gillespie narrating, I headed to the baggage claim.

Before I go any farther, I should probably introduce myself. My name's Gavin, I'm 17 years old, and music is my life, especially pop punk. I have brown hair that's wavy and sort of long. I'm about 5 foot 11, and super freaking skinny. I wear glasses, and have pretty much my whole life. I wear skinny jeans and t-shirts most of the time, though I had a tank on at the moment, being August in southern California. I grew up in San Diego, actually down the street from Drake Parker.

Anyway, my cousin Robbie shot me a text and told me that they would be waiting for me near the baggage claim. I texted back that I got the message, and continued on my path.

Robbie's POV

I couldn't wait to see Gavin. Him going to Hollywood Arts will make my popularity skyrocket, not that that's the only thing that matters to me. He's really cool in the being popular sense, but we still have a lot in common, including a love of science fiction, and romantic comedies. I couldn't stop watching the walkway, hoping to see him before my parents. Then, finally, I caught a glimpse of him as he turned the corner on the floor above us. I lost track of him momentarily, and saw him again as he stepped on the escalator. A huge grin broke out on my face. I couldn't help it, I was so happy.

Gavin's POV:

I saw Robbie immediately. His hair helped, but what caught my eye was a similar looking, sans glasses, but better dressed puppet attached to his left hand. I stepped on the escalator and slowly floated down to the level he was on, and immediately headed to greet him. After greeting him and his parents, the puppet looked at me and said, "Aren't you gonna introduce me to the gank?"

I gave him a questioning look and asked Robbie hesitantly, "Gank?"

"I'll explain later," he said, and continued, saying, "Rex, this is Gavin. Gavin, this is Rex."

"Nice to meet you. . . Rex."

"Whatever, gank."

I lifted my eyebrow and looked at Robbie. He shrugged, and motioned outside.

"We may as well head out to the car. I drove here directly from school, so you can get a ride with me."

That was a relief. As nice as they were, I didn't exactly enjoy the notion of a car ride with his parents. My aunt and uncle were. . . odd to say the least.

Rex distracted me from my thoughts and said, "Hurry up, nerd. I get shotgun."


	3. Dos: Quicksand

**Obviously I didn't do one of these disclaimers in the last chapter. Go ahead and leave a suggestion for what you want, I may keep it in mind as we go along. I know certain characters haven't shown up much, but they'll kind of flow in as the story progresses. I don't have much of a storyline in mind, so I write what comes to me. Tell me if you want to meet Gavin's bandmates, maybe a relationship you want to see, an OC suggestion, stuff along those lines. Anyway, review and give me your opinion, suggestions on how to write characters (especially Cat and Trina), and know that I'm not ending this anytime soon. I don't own Victorious, Dan Schneider does. I can only wish I did. I'll stop rambling now.**

Chapter 2: The First Day, or, Abnormality

Robbie's POV:

I turned around, and started talking, "Alright, if you'll just follow me, I'll show you to your locker."

"Lead on, my good man!" Gavin replied.

"Like he's _good_ at anything," Rex piped up, "Never has been, never will be."

"Rex, you're gonna take some getting used to."

Tori's POV:

I heard an unfamiliar voice from around the corner, "Rex, you're gonna take some getting used to."

Tossing the rest of my books in my locker, I closed it and peeked around the corner. Standing next to Robbie was a kid wearing a light green v-neck shirt, some grey skinny jeans, glasses, and a black beanie. He had headphones hanging out of his shirt, with one in his right ear. _That must be Robbie's cousin,_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, I heard Lane's voice over the intercom.

"Will Robbie Shapiro please report to my office? Thank you."

Gavin's POV:

_Crap. Who's gonna show me around now?_

"Ah, sorry dude. I forgot that I had an appointment with Lane this morning. I think I told you, he's the counselor."

"It's cool dude. Could you possibly find someone to help me around for now?"

"Maybe I could help you out," a girl's voice jumped in. I turned to see who had spoken up.

_WOW. She is freaking hot. I could get used to LA if it's like this everywhere._ The girl was a thin Latina, with longish brown hair and incredible cheekbones.

"Whew, you're a life saver. See you later, man." Robbie and I shook hands, and he headed off.

Tori's POV:

As Robbie passed me, I could hear Rex ask Robbie, "Why couldn't you leave me with the attractive one? All I get are Northridge girls."

I smirked and stuck out my hand, greeting the kid, "Hey, I'm Tori Vega. I take it you're Robbie's cousin?"

He flipped his hair out of his eyes and accepted the handshake, "Yeah, my name's Gavin Baker. So I take it I'm expected?" He gave me a laid back smile.

"To a point. Robbie told our little group about you on Thursday."

Gavin's POV:

I wish Robbie had let me know that. _Oh well, too late now._

Tori spoke up again, "So what locker number do you have?"

"I have number 348. You know where that is?"

She winced. "Unfortunately, I do. That's right next to Jade. Let's hope that Beck's there."

"Are they a couple?" I asked.

"An odd one, to say the least." That caught my attention.

Beck's POV:

I saw Tori round the corner with a skinny boy in tow, who looked to be cleaning a pair of glasses. They seemed to be headed my way.

"Hey Beck!" Tori said with that bright smile of hers.

"What's going on, Tori?" I said with a smile.

She looked around warily, "Have you seen Jade?"

_I was just gonna ask you the same thing._ "You know, I haven't. She hasn't replied to any of my texts, either."

"Well in that case. . ." she motioned to the locker next to Jade's, "There you go."

"Thanks," the kid said with a sincere smile, "I really appreciate it."

Tori opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to the punch, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend here?"

"OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRY!" Tori said with a surprised look on her face, "Beck, this is Gavin Baker. He's Robbie's cousin? Gavin, this is. . ."

So this was Robbie's cousin. From the looks of him, Robbie may not have been too far off with the 'cool' statement. "I'm Beckett Oliver, better known around here as Beck," I interrupted Tori.

"Nice to meet you man," he said. That smile may have even grown a bit, "I'm looking forward to this year."

The bell rang, the different notes seeming to throw Gavin off.

"You get used to it," I said with a grin, "The bell is actually one of the more normal things here."

Tori spoke up, "What class do you have first?"

He looked at his schedule, and said, "Acting class, with. . . Sikowitz."

"No way!" said Tori.

He looked at me, and I explained, "That's our first period too. Now that's something you'll need time to figure out."

**Thoughts? You know, the whole review thing.**


	4. Drei: Reckless Abandon

**Before you start reading, I want to clear a couple things up. First of all, all main characters are all juniors unless otherwise noted. Also, I'm going to start dating each chapter as soon as Gavin's first day is over. Because then I'd have to edit the previous chapters and I'm lazy so I don't want to. Finally, yes Gavin is based on myself. I do what I want.**

**Disclaimer: is a fun word. Also, Dan Schneider owns this, and last I checked my name doesn't start with a 'D'. Gavin's all mine though. If you know what I mean.**

Chapter 3: Lunchtime Shenanigans

Andre's POV:

"I hear you're a pretty great musician," Gavin said enthusiastically, "What kind of stuff do you like?"

We were walking down the hall out to lunch after the songwriting class we had together. "You know, I try and listen to everything, but I end up listening to a lot of pop and pop rock. Classic rock is great too. Like the Beatles and The Who and stuff."

His face contorted a little bit, and he explained, "I like pop a little bit, but it's really repetitive and plays to the masses too much. Good call on the classic though."

I laughed, "Looks like we have a little hipster with us now."

He smirked at that, and said, "Well, I do like indie stuff."

I couldn't help but smile. _This kid is hilarious._

Gavin's POV:

So far, it had been a pretty great day. Sikowitz is wild, and the people seem pretty cool. I met the rest of the group, except for Jade. Apparently she had lost her favorite pair of scissors, and was only going to make it in time for lunch. Anyway, I think I'm going to like it here. Robbie's friends are awesome. And that Cat girl. . . she definitely seems like my type. I definitely don't mind how great looking she is, and I seem to like girls that are a little crazy. I can't seem to find anyone who listens to the music I do, though, and it's a bit of a disappointment.

"We should definitely hang out and go through our PearPods some time though," Andre snapped me out of my thoughts, "Maybe we can educate each other."

"Definitely, man. I'll get you into all of these great bands. You open on Saturday?"

I pulled my lunch out of my backpack as we approached the table, which was currently empty. He started to reply, "I think so. Let me go grab a burrito really quick, and we can finish our conversation."

"Go ahead, I'm not moving."

I opened my bag, and pulled out my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. A couple bites into it, I heard a voice behind me saying, "Get lost. You're at the wrong table."

Jade's POV:

This was not my day. First, I couldn't find my scissors, and now this loser decided to eat at our table.

"Come again?"

He just did not get it. "Leave, punk. You don't sit here."

He actually smirked at me, "You must be Jade. I'm Gavin. Find your scissors okay?"

_What the hell?_

"Well look who finally decided to show up."

_Finally. Now I can get this gank out of here._ "Beck, will you please tell this geek to leave our table?"

"I don't think he'd appreciate that. And he's not a geek."

That Gavin kid spoke up again, "Actually, the geek part was pretty accurate."

I gave him an exasperated look, "Fine. I don't care. One condition though: let me see your PearPod."

"Give me a sec."

He typed in what seemed to be his password, unplugged his headphones, and handed it to me.

I looked at what he was listening to. _As I Lay Dying?_ I had to see more. _August Burns Red, Becoming the Archetype. . . he actually has a good taste in music._ He may seem lame, but we like some of the same bands.

"Sorry I doubted you, kid." Beck gave me a weird look. "Since you sort of introduced yourself, I guess I should do the same. I'm Jade West. Welcome to Hollywood Arts, I guess."

Andre returned with a burrito.

"Took you long enough," Gavin shot his way, "Gavin Baker. Bassist extraordinaire. That sounded waaay better in my head."

I smiled before I could catch myself. _Damn, this kid is good._

Beck's POV:

_Oh my god. He got Jade to smile. _How in the world is Gavin related to Robbie?

"Give me a break, Trina took forever deciding what to eat," Andre piped up.

"Trina?" Gavin looked confused.

Tori walked up with a sandwich, and Cat in tow. "What about my sister?"

"That's all you need to know," Robbie said as he approached.

Tori looked extremely confused. I cleared things up, "Tori: Gavin didn't know who Trina was. Gavin: all you need to know about Trina is she's Tori's sister. I'm sure Robbie can fill you in on the details."

I caught Jade looking at Gavin a couple times. _This could spell trouble for all of us._

We finished lunch, and continued talking until the bell rang.

**Do that review thing, suggest what you want, etc. Though I have certain things I'd like you to consider in the reviews. First of all, do you want to hear/see Gavin's band play? Because I'm basing them off of a real band, that if I do use, there will be actual music for you to listen to to get a feeling of the situation.**

**Last thing: what should Gavin have for his next class, and who else is in it?**


	5. Numero quatro: Wasting Time

**I know this chapter is short, but it was a good stopping point in my mind. Probably one more chapter of day one before I go on. I'm going to start naming chapters after songs that I like. If you can name at least 4 of the next 5 I'll let you give me an idea that I have to use in the story (within limits of what I sort of have planned, which should be done by the time this comes around). So here's a short chapter.**

Chapter 4: Wasting Time

12:15 PM

The Hallway

Gavin's POV:

I headed off to 5th period after leaving lunch. I was just about to put in my headphones when I heard my name being shouted from down the hall.

"Gavin, wait up!"

I caught a flash of red hair as I turned around. "Hey Cat," I grinned, "What's going on?"

"I saw you walking this way, and my next class is over here," she said with a smile, "What do you have?"

"I have English with, uh, Thomson."

"No way, me too! You should sit in the empty desk behind me!"

"Let's hope I can," I said, "I still need to meet more people here."

Cat's POV:

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled, confused why he didn't like me and my friends.

He laughed, "I like you guys a lot, I just would like to actually talk to more than 6 or 7 people at this school. I try to be a social butterfly."

That calmed me down a lot. "I like butterflies. They're so pretty."

"I do too."

The silence gave me a chance to look at him. He took his glasses off to clean them, and it surprised me how blue they were. I giggled.

He looked at me funny. "What's the giggling for?"

"You have pretty eyes. Blue makes me happy. "

He laughed. "Because that's what every boy dreams about, having pretty eyes. Thanks though, I'm glad my eyes make you happy. . . I think."

1:50 PM

History class

Tori's POV:

"Alright, go and work with your partners on the worksheet."

_Finally._

"Tori, be my partner!"

_Of course it's Cat_, I thought with a smile.

"Give me a sec, I gotta get my stuff together."

"Kay kay!"

After a couple minutes, I realized Cat wasn't working on the paper. "What are you thinking about, Cat?"

"Nothing," she said with a guilty smile.

"Liar," I said mischievously, "Come on, you can tell me."

"What do you think of Gavin?" she asked with a dreamy smile.

That surprised me a bit. "Umm, he seems pretty cool, and he's nice. Why?"

"Do you think he's cute?" Now I saw where this was going.

"I would give him. . . a 7. But that's only looks."

Cat perked up, "I think I like him. You know, like like."

"Cat, that's great! You should ask him out!"

She blushed a little bit, "I don't know, Tori. We've only talked once or twice, and he's new."

That surprised me. "That's really thoughtful, Cat."

"I know," she said with a smile, "I think a lot."


	6. Chapter 5: Please Take Me Home

**I'm back. This is a longer chapter than I've been writing. Just two characters, and to make it clear, Beck and Jade are still together. That is all, except the disclaimer. Which will be on the next line.**

**Disclaimer: Curse you Daniel Schneider for coming up with Victorious before me.**

Chapter 5: Please Take Me Home

2:45 PM

Jade's locker

Jade's POV:

Today wasn't nearly as disappointing as I thought it would be after the way it started. Even though the whole scissor thing was horrible, but I got an A on my math quiz and Gavin was cooler than I expected any relative of Shapiro's to be. _Speak of the devil. . ._

"Hey Jade. What's up?"

"Just getting my stuff together so I can drive home. Beck didn't give me a ride today, obviously."

He hesitated.

"What?" I said, annoyed.

"Would it be a big deal for us to hang out for a while? Or if not could you give me a ride home?"

_Do I really want to? That's not exactly my image. Why the hell not?_ _It's not like he's Robbie._ _God forbid._

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"We could just go chill at the beach."

I raised one eyebrow. "We don't have swimsuits."

"I don't like the beach for what people usually do. I like to hang out in the area. The weather is usually great, and the smell of the ocean just kind of cleanses."

"So you just want to. . . talk?"

"I need to get to know _someone_ other than Robbie here. And my aunt and uncle. . . let's just say there's a reason Robbie's the way he is."

I managed to catch myself before I smiled again. _How does he do that?_ "Do you have any certain beach in mind?"

"The only one I know of up here is Venice."

"Then to Venice we go."

5 minutes later

Jade's car

Gavin's POV:

"You mind if I plug in my PearPod?"

Jade glanced over as she pulled on her seatbelt. "Choose something on the heavier side."

I wasn't exactly in a mood for hardcore music. _Wait a minute. _"I'm in a pop punk kind of mood, but I have a nice middleground." I scrolled through the band's on the PearPod, found Chunk! No, Captain Chunk!, and selected Born For Adversity.

The buildup started, and then in a deep growl, "THERE'S NO PARTY NOW!" with a breakdown immediately after.

"That was sick. Who is this?"

I told her, and mentioned, "Just wait for. . . I think the 3rd song." A few minutes later, it came on.

"It's an interesting line," she said, "The guitar part, I mean. What's this one called?"

"Captain Blood."

"I like it."

4:30 PM

A bench on Venice Beach

Jade's POV:

"So basically, Robbie reviews Trina's play as a comedy!"

Gavin busted out laughing, "That's hilarious! Where'd he get the idea?"

"It was Andre's suggestion," I said with a smile. _I'm really glad I agreed to this. It's a lot of fun._ It got kind of quiet as we both weren't sure what to say next. "So. . . why don't you like the beach? I mean, I hate a lot of things, but the beach is amazing."

He hesitated with a grimace. "Are you sure you want to know? It's not like it's anything really bad, but I prefer not to tell people."

That confused me a bit, and I guess I let it show.

"You know what, I will tell you," he said with a sad smile, "When I was 10, I was tossing around a football with my best friend in the water at this beach in San Diego. I jumped to try and catch his throw, but it got past me. I turned around and stepped towards it, and, well. . ." He started to pull off his left shoe. I shot him a quizzical look, and he said, "Just let me show you."

He got his shoe off, and then pulled off the sock. He turned his leg, and said, "Under the ankle bone."

I looked, and was shocked to see a reddish purple blotch. My mouth dropped. "What happened?"

He gave me that sad smile again. "That's where the stingray got me. Absolutely the worst pain I've ever felt in my life."

"That's horrible!"

"It's no big deal. It was scary though."

I couldn't believe that that was 6 or 7 years old. The scar looked extremely recent. "Why did that turn you off of beaches?"

"It wasn't the pain. There were two things. Back then I was a total jock. . ."

"Seriously? You?"

"Right? Anyway, my friend freaked out and I couldn't tell him that I was fine, because all he saw was me almost fainting and being helped to the lifeguard station. The worst part was, I couldn't feel the bottom of my foot for, no joke, 3 weeks after. Nothing. I couldn't put any weight on it or anything. That's why. I'm fine with going in the sand and stuff, but I refuse to go in the water. I've tried to, but I freak out."

I was at a loss for words. Then I smiled. "Then we'll fix that together."

His phone rang. The ringtone made me laugh. "Really? Disturbed?"

He laughed. "It's Robbie. He can't stand Down With The Sickness. Not that he likes Disturbed. It pisses him off and I love it. Give me a sec." He picked up the call.

"Yeah, what's up bud? No, I'm at Venice Beach. With Jade. Yeah, she gave me a ride. Yes, I'm still healthy." That cracked me up, but I can see why Robbie would say it. "You sure man?" Gavin looked at his phone. "Give me. . ." He looked at me, "How long would it take to get to Robbie's house?"

I considered. "Maybe. . . 10 minutes?"

_Thanks _he mouthed at me. "I'll see you in 15? Alright, cool man. See you then." He hung up. "I guess I gotta go. My freaking aunt and uncle are taking me out to a 'Welcome to Los Angeles' dinner."

"After 4 days of you being here?"

That smile again. "I told you."

Almost exactly 10 minutes later

Jade's car, outside of Robbie's house

Gavin's POV:

"We're here."

I was disappointed. _I wish we could have talked longer._ "Yeah. Hey, could I. . ." I hesitated.

"What?"

"Could I get your number?" She looked back at me, surprised.

"Sure." We swapped numbers. After, I turned around to go inside.

After a few steps I heard, "Hey Baker!" I turned around.

"What's up?"

She smiled at me and said, "You're pretty alright, you know that?"

**Please please please review. I need to know what to improve.**


	7. Number 6: Came Out Swinging

**Sorry it's been so long, but I'm back. I had finals this last week, so I had to get my study on. New semester means I can be lazy and not care as much, so I can work on this more. Anyway, I've got some ideas coming, and now that day of school for Gavin is over, I can focus on the overall storyline more. So what do you think of him? Some more backstory is coming, but not necessarily soon. And I'm thinking of having his band play soon. I don't own Victorious, or else Gavin would be a character. Dan Schneider got that one thing wrong.**

**Wait, really quick. I was watching a video of one of my favorite bands on youtube, and a Victorious ad came on :O**

Chapter 6: Came Out Swinging

8:00 PM, that night

Robbie's room in his house

Robbie's POV:

Gavin's music was pissing me off. I was trying to focus on my homework but it was way too loud. I headed over to his room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard the music drop, and opened the door. "What's up dude?"

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to work on my project for songwriting, and I've having enough trouble as it is."

"Of course. You want some help?"

I smiled at the offer, "Of course dude. Rex is asleep, but he doesn't help anyway." He raised an eyebrow at that. "Really quick though, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"You were seriously hanging out with Jade all afternoon? Sure it wasn't Tori or Andre? You seemed to get along with them pretty well."

"I needed a ride, and our lockers are right next to each other. I asked if we could hang out, because I was bored. We just talked for a couple hours is all."

I looked at him, surprised. "No injuries?"

He started laughing. "I'm fine, Rob. She's really chill."

"And insane," I said with a doubtful scoff.

"Just give her a chance, and maybe you'll see things differently."

"Okay," I said doubtfully. "I do seriously need help with this assignment though. And you're a good songwriter."

"That's kind of my forte. What's the assignment? Love song? Breakup? Friends? Have you tried. . ."

8:03 PM

Beck's trailer

Beck's POV:

"That's it? You sat and talked at Venice?"

Jade shot me another pissed off look, and I knew that I was approaching dangerous territory. "Did you not hear me the first time?"

"Man, what is it about this guy?" I mused aloud. "Cat likes him, he's your new best friend, and he's related to Robbie?"

She looked up quickly in surprise. "Wait, Cat likes him?"

"You couldn't tell? She was gushing over everything he said and literally ran to be able to walk to 5th period with him. She didn't exactly react to Tori that way. How did you not notice?"

"I wasn't exactly paying attention to Cat. And did you forget I missed everything through 4th?"

I had forgotten, and I guess it showed, because she took the offensive. "Looks like I'm not the only one 'enamored' with him," she smirked.

"I always take an interest in new kids."

She laughed, "You mean like you did with Tori? You don't have any latent homosexual tendencies, do you?"

I didn't have an answer for that, and it was quiet for a good 3 or 4 minutes.

I finally spoke up. "Babe. . . I'm sorry. I do think that you can understand that I was skeptical about you making friends so quickly though," I said with a half smile.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry for yelling."

Jade apologizing? _What is going on?_ "You feeling okay? Something seems off."

"Ugh. I'm fine Beck. Just drop it."

"Alright." _This has been the weirdest day._ "What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't care."

I grabbed a DVD case. "Is Dodgeball okay?"

"That's fine." I popped the disk in, and we got confortable on my bed.

**I would really love to get some reviews. It's been a while and I want some helpful criticism. My style isn't going to change much, but I'd like to hear what you guys want from this. To a point, because I'm not changing certain parts of the story.**


	8. Numero 7 All My Friends Are In Bar Bands

**I know, I know, it's been a while. My band (which is Gavin's band, seeing as Gavin is basically me) just let out our debut EP, so we've had some shows and a lot of practice time. Plus it's senior year. . . Anyway, I'm back, and I'm giving the band (which will soon be named for you to see our music :D) their first show in LA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victiorious, only myself and this story.**

Chapter 6:

Wednesday, September 2nd

7:45 AM

Tori's locker

Andre's POV:

"Yeah, I think it'll be nice having another face in the group," Tori said, "He seems cool."

"Speak of the devil," I saw Gavin over Tori's shoulder.

She turned around with a confused look, and then smiled. "Hey! What's up?"

"Hi there, strangers!" he said with a giant smile.

I greeted him, "What's going on?"

"Well," he said, that grin even bigger, "Robbie told you guys I moved to LA for my band, right?"

We mumbled our confirmation.

"We have our first show outside of San Diego!"

"Dude, that's awesome!" I said.

Tori spoke up, "That's so great! When and where?"

Cat walked up. "When and where is what? Ohmygod, are you having a party without me?"

Tori's POV:

After filling Cat in, Gavin continued, "It's at this place called. . . Karaoke Dokie, I think."

_There? Really?_ I opened my mouth to speak, but Cat beat me to it.

"Oh. . . there." She said with a frown.

He got a confused look on his face. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat again.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lil' Red, he wasn't there, remember?" Andre to the rescue.

"Oh yeah," she said with an instant smile.

"So when is it?" I interjected.

"It's Saturday night. We go on at like 8:30."

Andre spoke up, "Well, I'll be there for sure. I was going to sit at home and watch reruns of NCIS."

"Where have you been all my life?" Gavin asked, then laughed.

The bell rang, and we all headed to Sikowitz' room.

"Hey Tori," I heard Gavin say, "Could you explain why Karaoke Dokie is a problem?"

I smiled. "Of course. So Cat and Jade. . ."

11:46 AM

Asphalt Café

Robbie's POV:

"Beck! I have an evil plan."

He raised one eyebrow. "Explain."

_Got his attention._ "You know how we want to go and have more buffalo nuggets at Karaoke Dokey, but Jade and Cat won't let us?"

"Yes. . ."

"Gavin's band is playing there Saturday night. He told me the band gets free food. So we go there to support Gavin, as an excuse, and then say we're roadies."

"Sounds good. You tell Andre?"

"Not yet. I will later. Hey, where's Jade? You two usually walk over together."

"We don't have 4th together this year."

"That makes sense. Hey, here she comes now. Gavin's with her."

Jade's POV:

_Why does Beck look so uncomfortable?_

**I'm starting up one of those "10 things about. . ." stories, starting with Cat. It's just my interpretation of all of the characters. So be on the lookout for that, very soon. Reviews make me want to write more, especially constructive ones.**_  
><em>


	9. 8: Say It Ain't So

**I know, I know, it's been way too long again. I just kind of lost interest in writing this. But the other day I got an email saying that someone (it started with a 'p' and had a bunch of 4s at the end) had added it to their favorite stories list. Thank you (whatever name you go by) so much for making me realize that I needed to continue. Gavin's show should happen in a couple chapters, and I know I said I'd announce their name (as it's my band, and we do have music you can hear), but I'm not going to until that chapter. So without further ado, my first "cliffhanger."**

**Oh, I'm not Danny Schneider. I don't own most of what's mentioned, you should be able to figure out what's mine and what isn't.**

Chapter 7:

Friday, September 4th

3:37 PM

Beck's RV

Jade's POV:

"So are we going or not?"

_Beck needs to calm down. _"We have a good 24 hours to decide, Beck." He sort of frowned. "Do _you_ want to go?"

"Since when do you ask me stuff?"

"What do you mean? I ask you stuff all the time."

He grimaced. _Stop making faces, Beck. Why does he look angry?_ "Not about what I _want_. It's always 'Get me coffee Beck?' or 'Will you rub my back?' and stuff like that."

"I. . ."

His look softened. "I'm sorry babe. I guess I'm just a little jealous."

_What would he have to be jealous about?_ "Why? What have I been doing?" He sighed. _Don't roll your eyes at me!_

"You know how I'm not allowed to hang around other girls?"

_Oh. Shit._ "Yeah. I get it. But he doesn't have any 'romantic' interest in me!"

"How do you know that for sure?"

_I totally don't._ "Because he's never made a move, unlike all of the girls that seem to follow you everywhere."

"And how long did it take you to realize I was making a move?"

I sighed, exasperated. "You're right. Would it help if you talked to him about it?"

"You know, it just might."

"Don't get sarcastic with me."

Robbie's house/Gavin's room

3:49 PM

Gavin's POV:

"AND A DAY'S WORTH OF BITCHING GOES DOWN THE DRAIN, WHEN,"

I felt my phone vibrate, and paused my music to see who was calling me.

"Hey Beck, what's going on?"

"Hey dude. Can we talk? I just want to clear something up." _What's this about?_

"Continue."

"Do you. . . You know what, could you just come over? I live like two blocks away from Robbie. My place is the one with the silver RV in the driveway."

"For sure dude. Just give me like 5."

"All right. See you then."

"Later."

I slipped on my shoes, pulled on a grey sweatshirt, and headed out.

"Robbie! Which way is Beck's place?"

"If you're leaving or exiting the house?" He shouted back.

I barely heard Rex across the house, "Why would he want to know which way Beck's was if he was entering the house? This is why no one likes you." He shouted back to me, "Go left, and then straight until you hit the house with the RV, gank."

***gasps* What's going to happen? You should find out soon. The song that's mentioned is Love Your Friends, Die Laughing by a band called Man Overboard. So that's all for this one, folks.**

**Review, please. Stuff like that makes me want to keep writing and not have months between chapters. Plus I want constructive criticism.**


	10. 9: Real Talk

**Hey guys, I'm back. I realize it's taking me longer in between chapters, but that's partially senior year stuff and partially my other story, which is called '10 Things You Didn't Know'. Check it out if you want to. Or not. You know, whatever. So the show scene is happening in 2 or 3 chapters. If you're waiting for that. Please review. Also, the user I mentioned last time was basketball44444. Sorry for not remembering your name.**

**I'm not Dan Scheider, I don't own Victorious, blah blah blah.**

Chapter 8:

Outside Beck's house

3:54 PM

Gavin's POV:

I hit the call button, and it rang twice before I heard Beck answer, "Yeah?"

"Is your house the one with the silver RV? Cause if it is, then I'm outside."

"One sec, bud." His head popped out of the door of the RV. "Come on inside." I heard the click of him hanging up.

I rode over, leaned my bike on the side of the RV, and opened the door.

Beck's POV:

I'm not entirely sure why I closed the door. _Anyway. . ._ I stuck out my hand and he took it and gave it a solid shake. "How've you been man? Hey Jade."

Jade muttered a quick "Hey," back to him.

"I've been mostly good. A couple things are bothering me, but we can deal with that in a second. How about you? Adjusting okay?"

"_Beck._"

"In a second babe."

"You know, I've been pretty okay."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a phrase?"

"I have a friend who says it all the time. Anyway, I love it here. You guys are all great, people in general are significantly nicer than I was led to believe, and come on, we're in freaking Los Angeles."

"That's a bit better than okay." Jade again.

He got a sort of pained look. "I'm gonna be honest, I miss people. The reason for me moving here wasn't entirely my music." He hesitated.

"You gonna keep going?"

He seemed to think it over briefly, and finally came to a decision. "Yeah, but let's have this talk first. It is the reason I'm here."

Jade's POV:

_Finally._

"Then let's step outside." They went to go outside, and I started to follow. Beck turned around before I managed a third step, and said to me, "Jade, it's probably for the best if you wait in here," and closed the door behind him.

I ran over to one of the portholes and peeked out. They talked for a little bit, but then something Gavin said really pissed Beck off. He had his jaw set, and he looked like he wanted to punch him. Then, his face softened a bit and he said what looked like 'continue.' Beck listened a little longer and then I caught a small smile on his face. They shook hands, and then Gavin said something that had Beck smiling and laughing. _Thank God that got figured out._

When they stepped back in, I pulled Beck aside and whispered to him, "Well?"

"I no longer have a problem."

"Well what did he say?"

"I'm not sure that it's something you should hear right now."

5 minutes earlier:

Gavin's POV:

Beck closed the door behind him and stepped down.

"Alright, what's up?"

He exhaled slowly and then spoke up, "Okay. I'm gonna go straight to the point. Do you like Jade?"

_That's it?_ "Of course I do. She's really cool."

He gave me this look that meant I was missing something, "That's not how I meant."

Beck's POV:

His eyes popped a little bit at that. "Oh. Well that changes things a bit."

"Do you?"

"You're going to hate me." That got me flustered.

"So you do?"

He hesitated. "Yeah, I do." _That fucking prick._ "But before you get angry and do anything stupid, can I say something? I think it'll help."

"Shoot."

"Yes, I do like Jade. Yes, romantically."

"Not helping."

"_However_, I swear to God I would _never_ come between the two of you. I believe that ruining a relationship is one of the lowest, most unforgivable things a person can do. I promise you that I would never do that to you two. Plus, there's someone else I have my eye on," he said sheepishly.

My face softened. "Alright, I believe you. Don't screw up though. I think you might get more hate from Jade if you do."

"Absolutely. All bets are off if you guys break up though."

"I can deal with that."

Back in the RV:

Jade's POV:

"Just tell me Beck."

"No."

"Beck, tell me."

"Uh, you realize I'm still here, right?"

Beck got another one of his stupid grins on his face. "My bad dude. Hey, you going to finish what you were telling us earlier?"

"I told you I would," Gavin said with a sad smile.

"Then let's go. I want to know the backstory of Gavin Baker." I said with a toothy smile.

Just then I heard some upbeat, muffled music. "Hold on, I gotta get this." Gavin pulled his phone out of his pocket. "What's up, Rob?" He paused briefly. "Alright, I'll head right over." He hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"I actually have to go to dinner. It's my night to clean up after we eat. Unfortunately."

_This is disappointing._ "When are we going to hear your story?"

"I'll head over after I finish," he said. "I'll see you kids in a couple hours. Don't have too much fun without me, alright?"

Beck walked the 6 feet over to him and they shook hands, while Beck said, "Can't promise you that," with a smirk.

"See you later, Gavin."

After he left, I turned to Beck. "Why won't you tell me what he said, mister I have no secrets?"

He gave me that stupid grin he always has on his face. "It's not my secret, so I'm not going to tell anyone who shouldn't know. I love you, but I'm not going to potentially ruin a friendship."

"But everything's okay between you two?"

"At the moment."

**Review, please. It makes me want to continue writing.**


	11. 10: Critical

**First off, I want to apologize that it took me 5 months to update. I have many reasons, among which are I graduated, my band's starting to get bigger, and I wasn't sure what I wanted out of this chapter, but I figured it out. Anyway, the important thing is I'm back, which means both of my stories will be continued. So here's the result of 5 months.**

**I'm not Dan Schneider, nor do I work for his bakery.**

Chapter 9:

Robbie's back porch

Friday, September 4th, 6:37 PM

Robbie's POV:

"Man, it's been way too long since we talked. We haven't actually had a meaningful conversation in a long time."

Gavin smiled, "Seriously dude. I feel like we haven't hung out at all in the week I've been here."

"You two are females."

"Says the one without a penis."

Rex tipped his head in a slight bow, "Touche."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Gavin held up a finger.

"Give me a sec, Rob, I'm getting a text." I nodded my confirmation. "Crap."

"What's up?"

"I kind of told Jade and Beck that I'd go back over." He paused. "Actually, you should come too. It involves the deep talk stuff we were just about to start. Leave Rex though."

"Oh, are you racist now, gank?"

"I don't want any of your sarcasm, puppet."

"That's an offensive term!" _He doesn't think I'm serious._ "Alright, alright. Just give me a sec. And grab a hat, the sunset's gonna be bright."

Jade's POV:

I felt my phone vibrate. _Finally he texts me back. The dick._

"_Be there in 10 or 15."_

_Awesome._

6:57 PM

Beck's RV

Beck's POV:

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened, and in stepped. . . _Robbie?!_

"What are you doing here, Shapiro? Where's your cousin?"

"Calm down, Jade. He told me to come over ahead of him. Apparently he had some stuff he wanted to grab."

"And you're here why?"

Robbie grimaced. "We were apparently about to talk about the same stuff as the coming conversation is supposedly about. Then he had to come here. So he told me to come."

"Well he better hurry up."

"What she means is we can wait." She glared at me. "How have you been, Rob? Life treating you okay? Where's Rex?"

"Gavin told me to leave Rex at home, and. . ."

"That was smart of him."

"Do you need a timeout?"

Just then there was knocking on the door to the RV. "It's open!" Gavin walked through the door, wearing a ball cap. "Man, the Padres? And I thought you were cool."

"You're gonna have to deal with it. What are you, a Dodger fan?" I shook my head. "Toronto." I pointed to myself, "Canadian."

Robbie's POV:

_What are they talking about, soccer?_ "I don't mean to be rude, but can we get started? I'm anxious to hear this story."

"For once, I actually agree with Shapiro. And what did you have to grab? I don't see anything."

"I actually had to use the facilities. . . But that's unimportant now. And you have to know, my story isn't anything particularly special."

"We get it, Baker." Jade has the most frustratingly perfect habit of getting straight to the point. "Just start already."

"Alright. Well, I know you guys have had experience with less than consistent parental support at some point. That's the same here. I didn't start doing music until relatively recently, but at first they were fine with it. But when my dad found out that I wanted to do it for a career, he flipped."

I shot a look at Jade. "I think we can relate."

"That's reason one. Number two is I went through a really shitty breakup when I was debating the move. That pushed me towards it even more. Suffice to say I got dumped for a really shitty reason."

"I can understand that," Robbie said.

Rex perked up "No you can't, loser. You've never had a girlfriend."

"He's right," Robbie said sadly.

"And I just needed to get away from the people in that area. My school sucked, my music was suffering, and I was a 'problem child.' I'm just glad to be out of there. I'm out, and happy, mostly."

"That's all?" asked Jade.

"I said it wasn't much. I just was depressed. I'm mostly better now."

I spoke up, "Well that's a lot more than I've ever had to deal with. Props to you for getting through it, and we're all glad you're here now."

Jade's POV:

"Thanks dude, it means a lot. And thanks for listening, no matter how anticlimactic you guys found it. It's just nice to get it out in the open."

"That was a lame story, gank."

"Didn't I ask you to leave Rex at home?"

That's why I like this kid. "Why didn't you, Shapiro?"

"Rex might have convinced me otherwise. . ."

Gavin looked down at the floor, smiled, and shook his head. "While I'm here, could you guys explain this 'The Slap' thing to me?"

That caught my attention. "You don't know?"

"No idea whatsoever. I've just been informed I have to join by Sikowitz."

Typical. "It's not that bad, it's like a facebook for students and teachers, but. . ."

**Reviews make me pay more attention to writing these stories, so please even just say if you enjoyed the chapter or not!**


End file.
